Sorry Sorry
by Shurah
Summary: Hala! Ano to? Bakit mga mukhang sinipang tuta ang Decimo at mga guardians nya? At para saan ang microphone?
1. Kailangan ba talaga ito?

**Disclaimer:** The characters and song included in this story are owned by their respective owners, therefore disclaimers became really redundant that it becomes annoying even to think of it, so… there (kulit nyo rin no?)

**Chapter 1**

**Kailangan ba talaga ito?**

_Ang pagsasabi ng tapat ay pagsasama ng maluwag_

_Ang paghingi ng tawad ay dapat gawin_

_Kung ika'y nagkasala_

_Kahit ang kapalit nito ay kahihiyan mo_

_At lalo na kung public apology ang hinihingi sayo_

_In style_

* * *

_**10:30 pm**_

_**Vongola mansion**_

"Kailangan ba talaga nating gawin to, Kuya Tsuna?" reklamo ng inaantok na si Lambo.

"Oo, kailangan eh kung hindi…" ngumiting pilit si Tsuna sabay turo sa CCTV camerang nakatutok sa kanila matapos ayusin ang necktie ng pinakabatang guardian.

Ang hindi nila alam ang nasabing camera ay naka-hook sa lahat ng computer sa buong Vongola base pati na rin sa Cavallone, Shimon at Giglionero network kaya kita ng lahat.

"Haha… mukhang masaya to." Sabat ng masayahing rain guardian, pero deep inside hindi ito mapakali at inabala na lang ang sarili sa pagtatanggal ng mga lukot sa suot na suit.

"Grr… manahimik ka nga dyan at nagugulo ang concentration ni boss" inis na sigaw ng iritableng storm guardian aakma na sanang magsisindi ng sigarilyo ngunit bigla itong naputol dahil sa kadena na nakakabit sa tonfa ni Hibari. "Bawal yan herbivore"

At ano naman kaya ang ginagawa niya dito? Well, first thing you had to know is that una wala syang choice, ikalawa blackmail at pangatlo takot sa isang taong mas carnivore pa kaysa sa kanya na kung hindi nya gawin ito ay baka hindi na sya makapasok sa bahay nila.

"TAPUSIN NA NATIN ITO TO THE EXTREME" nagtakip ng tenga ang lahat dahil sa lakas ng boses ng sun guardian na si Ryohei.

"Kufufu… para kayong mga bata"

"Guys, tama na ok? Umpisahan na natin ng matapos na, ready na?" tumungo ang lahat at pumunta sa pwesto at nagsimula ang tugtog.

Nasaan kamo sila? Nakatayo sila labas sa tapat ng balkunahe.

Anong gagawin nila? Manghaharana

Para kanino? Sa mga asawa nila

Bakit nga ba nagkakaganito sila? Well, nagsimula iyan sa… isang pangyayari na minsan nangyayari sa buhay may asawa, lalo na kung ang asawa mo ay gwapo, mayaman, makapangyarihan, subsob sa trabaho (_ahem paperwork_), busy-busihan at bihira umuwi o magpahinga.


	2. Flashbacks prt 1

**Chapter 2**

**Flashbacks**

_Minsan kailangan nating matutong makiramdam_

_Sa damdamin ng iba, maging mapangpasensya_

_At maging maingat sa mga ikinikilos_

_Anong malay mo mas matindi pa pala sa_

_Varia ang kayang gawin ng asawa mo._

**Tsuna**

"Tsu-kun" malambing na tawag ni Kyoko sa asawang mahimbing na natutulog; isang mahina't pagod na ungol ang sagot na nagmula sa asawa.

"Gusto ko ng ice cream"

"Huh? Ice cream?" tumingin sa orasan "pero Kyoko alas-3 na nang madaling araw at tulog na rin ang mga kusinero"

"Bigla ko kasing naisipang mag ice cream, ang gusto ko yun…" nag-isip ng sumandali "… alukbati flavor" sabay ngiti na parang hindi ata nabanaag ang sinabi.

Napamaang "meron ba nun?" sabay kamot sa ulo "naiintindihan ko kung bakit gusto mo ng ice cream ng alas-3 ng madaling araw dahil naglilihi ka pero mahal, alukbati flavor? Di kaya mapano ang baby natin nyan?"

"Basta gusto ko nung flavor na iyon" pilit ni Kyoko.

"Pwedeng ipagpa-bukas na lang iyan"

"Bukas? Hindi mo na magagawa yun dahil jam-pack ang schedule mo"

"Pero Kyoko"

"Kung ayaw mo" sabay tulak sa asawa na sya namang lumagapak sa sahig "bakante ang sofa"

"Kyoko, mahal ko ma—" hindi na sya nakatapos dahil swak sa mukha nya ang unang ibinato.

Nang makaupo sa sofa, isang kamay ang lumapat sa kanyang kanang balikat at nang lingunin ang nakangiting mukha ng kanyang lolo ang sumalubong.

"Apo… ganyan talaga ang mga naglilihi, naranasan ko din yan sa lola mo" kwento ni Giotto.

"Talaga po? Anong nangyari?"

"Well, sabihin na nating mas ma-swerte ka dahil kick-out lang nangyari syo" nagtaas ng isang kilay si Tsuna. Marahil siguro sa hyper intuition at naiitindihan ng Primo ang gusto malaman ng apo.

Buntong hininga "Kung ikaw kick-out ako nung naglilihi ang lola mo kay Yoshimune, madalas nya akong mabato ng isang set ng kitchen knives kung hindi ko nagagawa yung pinapagawa nya" at napabuntong hininga na lang muli ang mag lolo.

* * *

**Hayato**

"LABAS!" sigaw ni Gokudera Haru habang ibinabato ang kung ano mang maabot.

"Oi! Babae magpapaliwanag ako!"

"Babae, yan na lang ba ang tawag mo sa'kin? Sige dun kana sa

kasama mo kaninang kiri!" sabay bato ng tsinelas.

"Haru, sumpa man tinulungan ko lang syang tumayo"

"Tumayo ka dyan, bakit ang higpit ng yakap nung babae syo kanina!" umilag si Hayato ng ibato ang 3 inch thick na encyclopedia.

"Sinusubukan kong alisin sya sa pagkakayakap at isa pa wala akong interest sa babaeng mukhang ngusong tinubuan ng mukha, alam mo namang ikaw ang mahal ko" nanlaki ang mga mata ni Hayato nang ibinato ni Haru ang isang dinamita.

"Sinungaling!" dali-daling pinutol ni Hayato ang pisi ng dinamita upang hindi sumabog.

"Peksman, wala talaga akong gusto sa kanya, sya itong nagsusumiksik" sabay ilag sa bote ng alak.

"LABAS!"

Nang maisara ang pinto "Heh… mukhang LQ kayo ni misis" ngising sabi ni G.

"Manahimik ka nga" bugnot na sagot ni Hayato at nahiga sa sofa sa silid aklatan. "Kung magsalita ka parang hindi ka namrublema sa misis mo" hindi makatingin ang diretso si G.

"Kung alam mo lang"

"Try mo i-share"

"Halos parehas lang ang ugali ng asawa mo at ng lola mo, naalala ko tuloy noong ibato nya sa'kin yung sofa ni Giotto isang araw yun bago ko nalamang buntis pala sya" hinawi ni G ang buhok na tumatakip sa mata.

"Minsan sweet, minsan bugnutin"

"Alin ang madalas?"

"Kailangan pa bang itanong yan, Hayato?"

"Mahirap talagang maging pogi" sambit ng dalawa. Natigilan si Hayato at nanlaki ang mga mata "Hindi kaya pagdating ng panahon mangyari din ito sa anak ko? Minsan talaga pahamak ang Gokudera hotness." pupuntahan sana ang asawa ngunit pinigilan sya ni G "Wag muna, antayin mo muna syang kumalma baka kung ano pang mangyari syo" tumango na lamang at humiga muli sa Hayato.

* * *

**Takeshi**

Nakaupo sa sala at kasalukuyang pinapatulog ang 3 buwang gulang na anak nilang si Kenji nang datnan ni Takeshi na kauuwi lang galing sa trabaho.

"Hi Babes" hahalik na sana ngunit iniwasan sya nito.

"Anong problema?" ibinaba ang gamit at sinundan ang asawa sa kwarto ng bata. Hindi pa rin sumasagot ang asawa. Silent treatment ika nga.

"Risa, bakit ka ba nagkakaganyan, may problema ka ba?" mahinahong tanong sa asawang kasalukuyang naghahanda ng kanyang hapunan, lumingon ito at tinitigan ng matalim ang asawa sabay talikod at inabala ang sarili sa pagbabalat ng prutas.

Nagsimulang kumain ang nagtatakang si Takeshi.

"_May ginawa ba ako kaninang umaga na ikinagalit nya? O baka may nakalimutan akong gawin? Nag I love you naman ako kanina may kiss pa… hmm… kilig"_ isip ni Takeshi.

Nilingon mula sa hapag kainan ang mga gamit na nasa sofa at nanlaki ang mga mata _"Alam ko na kung bakit, nakalimutan ko"_ nang matapos kumain ay tinungo ang sala at kinuha ang isang punpon ng paboritong lilies at yumakap sa nakatalikod na misis sabay bigay ng mga bulaklak.

Ngumiti ng pagkatamis-tamis ang asawa at humarap, ngunit hindi rin nagtagal ng sabihin ng asawa ang mga salitang.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Ang labo mo!" sabay padabog ng tinungo ang kanilang silid at naiwang nagtataka si Takeshi sa kusina. "Ano nanaman ang nagawa ko?"

"Wag mo ko kausapin!" isang malakas na pagsara ng pinto ang narinig _"Hindi man lang niya naalala na wedding anniversary namin ngayon, ULYANIN!"_ sa isip ni Risa.

"Haha… mukhang hindi ka yata makakapasok sa silid ninyo ng iyong kabiyak" turan ni Asari mula sa pinto ng kusina at umupo sa tabi ng aligagang apo.

"Hindi ko nga minsan malaman kung bakit, malambing nung una tapos mainit ang ulo"

"Isipin mong mabuti kung anong nakaligtaan mo, kung hindi mo maalala sagutin mo na lamang ang mga katanungan ko" tumango si Takeshi.

"May nagawa ka bang hindi kaaya-aya kanina?"

"Wala po"

"Hindi ka ba nakipaglaro kahit sumandali sa inyong supling?"

"Nakipaglaro po"

"May pagdiriwang ka bang nakaligtaan na dapat ninyong ipagdiwang ngayon?" dito na nagisip ng panandali si Takeshi.

"Nung binati ko sya kanina ng Happy Birthday bigla syang nagalit so… malamang hindi nya Birthday"

"Aah… ganoon ba? Kung gayon, anong araw ngayon?"

"July 13 po"

"At?" Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Takeshi. "Syet! paano ko nakalimutan? Kaya pala sya nagalit!"

"Takeshi! Ingatan mo iyang pananalita mo, ayokong maririnig iyan ni Kenji" saway ni Asari.

"Sorry po, anong gagawin ko?"

"Aba eh… umisip ka ng paraan upang mapatawad ka niya."

"Gaya po ng ano?" pagmamakaawa ni Takeshi.

"Dahil sa mahilig ako sa musika ito ang ginawa kong instrumento upang makuha ko ang loob ng aking kabiyak kapag nagkakatampuhan kami, bakit hindi mo subukan"

"Sige po, kaso hindi ako marunong kumanta"

"Walang problema, tuturuan kita"

"Salamat po"

"Walang anuman"

* * *

**Ryohei**

"EXTREME!" sigaw ni Ryohei mula sa grounds ng Vongola mansion, maya-maya pa ay…

"WHAAAAA…!" isang malakas na iyak ang narinig mula sa third floor ng mansion.

"SASAGAWA RYOHEI, ILANG BESES KO BANG SASABIHIN SAYO NA HINAAN MO ANG BOSES MO!" (_a/n: paran ikaw hindi sumisigaw_) galit na sigaw ni Hana habang pinapatahan ang isang taong gulang na anak sa si Jun, nagising at naalipungatan ang bata nang marining ang sigaw ng ama mula sa ibaba.

Dali-daling umakyat sa silid ng bata si Ryohei upang ito'y patahanin "MY SON STOP CRYING NOW TO THE EXTREME!" kukunin sana ang bata ngunit iniwas ito ni Hana at ibinigay sa yaya nito.

"Yaya, ilabas mo muna si Jun, maguusap lang kami ng ama nyang magaling" dali-daling umalis ang katulong upang hindi madamay sa pag-uusap ng mag asawa. Lumingon si Hana kay Ryohei at…

"Ikaw na magaling na lalaki ka, ilang beses ko ba kailngan ipaliwanag syo kung sisigaw ka rin naman dun mo gawin sa training room kung hindi mo kayang pigilin" tumingin sa orasan "ay aba! Alas 6 pa lang ng umaga"

"PASEN—" biglang ibinaba ang volume ng boses ng itaas ng asawa ang kamao "Pasensya ka na, hindi na mauulit" hindi pa rin naniniwala ang asawa.

"Sige naman… sorry na Hun" sabay yakap kay Hana.

"Sorry ka dyan, isipin mo naman kung anong oras na at hindi lang naman si Jun ang bata dito" oo nga naman may iba pang mga bata dito, ilista natin.

**Sasagawa Jun** – ang unico hijo nilang mag-asawa; 1 year old.

**Sawada Tsubasa** – ang pamangking minana ang Sawada adorability ng ama pagdating sa most likely to be an ultimate uke award, anak ni Sawada Tsunayoshi na ika-10 boss at asawang si Kyoko na kanyang kapatid; 2 months.

**Yamamoto Kenji** – anak ng rain guardian na si Takeshi at asawang si Risa; 3 months.

**Gokudera Enzo** – anak ng storm guardian na si Hayato at asawang si Haru; 3 months

**Rokudo Kai at Mai** – kambal na anak ng dalawang mist guardiang sina Mukuro at Chrome; 1 ½ years old.

**Hibari Kyosumi** – anak ng cloud guardian na si Kyoya at asawang si Yune; 1 year old.

Si Lambo wala pa kaya not counted.

"Ryohei ok lang maging extreme pero isipin mo ang lugar at oras" sabay pamewang.

"Alam ko naman… di ba nga nagsorry na ako"

"Hindi Ryohei ilang beses na, hanggang hindi mo naaayos yan no talk muna ang drama natin" at lumabas si Hana upang puntahan ang anak.

"ANO NANG GAGAWIN KO TO THE EXTREME!" may luhod effect pa.

"Hindi ka na kasi bata para sabihan pa ng ilang beses upang ibaba ang iyong volume, hijo" paalala ni Knuckles mula sa upuan sa tabi ng kuna.

"GREAT GRAND UNCLE KNUCKLES—" umpisa nito "Sssh… sinabihan ka na ibaba ang volume eh"

"Ay sorry po."

"Ano na ang gagawin mo, masama ang loob sayo ng asawa mo"

"Buti at nandito kayo hihingi po sana ako ng tulong"

"Una sa lahat hindi kita mabibigyan ng payo tungkol sa buhay may asawa dahil pari ako, ikalawa ang maibibigay ko lang na payo syo ay tungkol sa paghingi mo ng tawad"

"Ano po ang gagawin ko? Ayoko namang buong araw galit sa akin ang asawa ko"

"Hijo, kung may kasalanan dapat tayong matutong humingi ng tawad, ito ang itinuturo sa atin ng diyos ang maging pagpakumbaba at tanggapin ang ating mga pagkakamali"

"Ibig sabihin magpapatirapa ako sa harap nya para mapatawag nya ako?"

"Oi! Extreme ka ha… hindi naman, simpleng pag sasabi ng sorry na taos sa iyong puso ang maari mong gawin"

"Uncle Knuckles, hulog talaga kayo ng langit, salamat po!"

"Walang anuman, basta ikaw."


	3. Flashbacks prt 2

**Chapter 3**

**Flashbacks prt. 2**

* * *

**Lambo**

"Ate Kyoko… nakita mo po ba yung box dito kaninang may laman na cake?" tanong ni I-pin habang pilit hinahanap ang nawawalang bagay.

"Hindi eh, pasensya na hindi ko napansin dahil abala ako dito kay Tsubasa" sagot ni Kyoko habang pinapasuso ang anak.

"Ikaw Ate Haru?" lingon kay Haru na abala naman kay Enzo.

"Hindi rin eh, sorry"

Napabuntong hininga na lang si I-pin, dadalhin sana nya yung cake na iyon para sa kanyang master dahil nangako syang ipatitikim ang cake na ginawa nya mula sa baking class na pinasukan nya, umuwi lang sya para magpalit ng damit at pagbalik wala na ang cake.

"Pano na iyan?" alalang sabi ni I-pin, natigilan sya ng may mapansing dumi sa sahig nang kanyang sipatin ng maigi ito ay butil mula sa cake na ginawa nya; hindi lang iyon may iba pang nasa sahig, kaya sinundan niya ito.

Nang marating ang dulo ay kita niya sa lamesa sa gazebo ang box

"Andito ang box, pero nasaan ang laman?" takang tanong ni I-pin sa sarili, aalis na sana sya ng…

"ahh… sarap ng tulog ko!" naginat ang may ari ng boses at sabay upo.

"Lambo?"

"O, I-pin nakauwi ka na pala, kamusta ang lakad?" tanong ng kagigising na si Lambo.

"Maayos ang lakad ko not until now" pilit ang ngiti ni I-pin sa kanyang nobyo, biglang kinabahan ang binata at tiningnan ang box tapos ang nobya, box ang nobya, box ang nobya at ngumiti ng malaki.

"Um… sayo yan?" turo sa box ng cake na unti-unting nalulukot dahil sa higpit ng pagkaka hawak ng dalaga.

"Oo, akin ito, ibibigay ko sana kay Master bilang sample ng natutunan ko sa baking class. Aalis na sana ako ng bigla itong nawala, only to find out na kinain ng boyfriend kong masiba"

Napatayo si Lambo sa kaba _"it's now or never"_ isip nya, ngunit alam na yata ng nobya ang nasa isip nito.

"Magpaliwanag ka… at wag na wag kang gagalaw sa kinatatayuan o kung hindi kahit si Kuya Tsuna hindi ka maililigtas" wika nito habang pinapatunog ang kamao.

Lumuhod "I-pin, aking irog, liwanag ng aking buhay… hindi ko sinasadya naghahanap kasi ako ng kutkutin at yung cake mo ang nakita ko akala ko pwede" pagmamakaawang sabi ni Lambo.

Ngumiti ng pagkatamis-tamis "alam mo? Maraming namamatay sa maling akala"

"I-pin I'm s—" only to get interrupted.

"Wag mo ng subukang magpalusot" inirolyo ang manggas at aakma ng sasapakin ang nobyo ng…

_Wasurete shimau darou kata ni tsumoru kanashimi wa nagareru hoshii no te ni dakare…_

Binuksan ang phone at "hello? Master kayo po pala, eh? Ngayon na? Ok po, sige po, pupunta na po ako dyan" sabay end ng tawag.

"HMP… maswerte ka ngayon" at iniwan si Lambong nakaluhod pa rin sa damuhan.

"Galit sa 'kin si I-pin, ano na ang gagawin ko?" sabay sabunot sa buhok.

"Alam mo makakalbo ka nyan." Wika ni Lampo mula sa gazebo.

Nangingilid ang mga luha "What will happen to me? No, I don't wanna die; I'm too young to die!"

"Wag ka ngang OA, tumayo ka dyan at samahan mo ako dito"

Tumayo si Lambo at tumabi kay Lampo with the later ruffling his descendant's hair to calm him down at tingnan mo nga naman it worked.

Suminghot "anong ginagawa mo dito at papaano mo nalamang may problema ako?" tanong nito.

"Wala lang, at paano hindi ko malalaman eh nanggaling ka sa akin of course ramdam ko iyon."

"Ano na, matutulungan mo ba ako o guguluhin mo lang ang buhok ko?" at ibinaba ni Lampo ang kamay niya, tumawa ito ng sandali at nagwikang.

"Marami kang pwedeng gawin, una palitan mo yung cake" contrary to the belief ng marami Lambo wasn't just a simple glutton we can say na sensitive ang panlasa nito na kaya niyang gayahin ang kahit anong recipe na natikman nya.

"Ikalawa, bumili ka ng flowers at mag-apologize ka"

"Eh… paano kung hindi nya tanggapin? Ikaw anong ginawa mo nung nagkatampuhan kayo ng girlfriend mo" nag-isip ng sandali "Teka, nagka girlfriend ka ba?" tanong nito sabay ismid.

Binatukan si Lambo "Syempre naman… tingin mo mabubuhay ka ba kung hindi"

"Malay ko ba kung namikot ka lang" binatukan sya ulit.

"Loko-loko! Ano gusto mo ba ng tulong ko o aalis na ako?" niyapos ni Lambo ng mahigpit ang braso ni Lampo "Sige na sorry sorry, tuloy mo lang."

Sigh "Nasaan na tayo?"

"Sa garden"

"Ano pa ba?"

"Nakukwentuhan"

Tinitigan sya ni Lampo sabay tanong "Operator ka ba?"

"Bakit?"

"Kasi kanina mo pa ako sinasagot"

"Wow… yan ba ang sinabi mo para magka asawa ka?" hindi sya pinansin ni Lampo at nagpatuloy.

"Ikatlo magpaalipin ka na lang sa kanya kung desperado ka na"

"Hmm… pwede, pwede"

"Basta sincere ang apology tatanggapin nya yung, malalaman naman nya kung sincere ka o hindi"

Ngumiti si Lambo "Salamat Lo"

Batok kay Lambo "Lo ka dyan?" pero deep inside may init syang naramdamang tagos sa puso.

* * *

**Mukuro**

"Kamusta na ang baby girl ko?" masuyong tanong ni Chrome habang sinusuotan ng damit si Mai; katatapos lang maligo ng kambal, si Kai ay ibinalik na sa nursery at nasa kandungan ng ama, nakatitig ito na tila nauunawaan ang sinasabi ng ama. 1 ½ years old na ang dalawa at medyo nakapagsalita pero hindi pa diretso.

"Alam mo anak, may mga bagay kang dapat maunawaan tungkol sa mga babae lalo na sa ugali ng iyong ina" umungol ang bata na tila tinatanong _"ano po yon?"_

"Una, soft spoken ang iyong ina pero kapag ang labi nya ay nagdikit ng husto kumaripas ka na ng takbo habang may oras pa kung hindi naririnig mo ang volume ng boses nyang tatalo sa lakas ng boses ng Uncle Ryohei mo."

"Ta… bo?" sagot ni Kai.

"Ikalawa, maganda at mapungay ang mga mata ng iyong ina pero, kapag iyon ay naningkit maghanap ka na ng matibay na pagtataguan yung hindi ka nya madaling mahahablot"

"Mama, ingkit?" nangiti si Mukuro dahil nakikinig ang anak.

"Tama yun; ikatlo mukhang mahina ang pangangatawan nya pero wag mong hahayaang humigpit ang hawak nya sa kanyang sandata kung hindi, hindi ka makakalakad ng diretso sa loob ng isang buwan" inilapit ang kanyang mukha upang titigan ang anak ng diretso sa mata.

"Hindi?" umiling ang bata. Patuloy na nagsalita si Mukuro at hindi napansing tumigil sa pakikinig ang anak at nakatitig ito sa may pintuaan. Tumigil sa pagsasalita si Mukuro nang tapikin sya ni Kai.

"Mama labi ikit"

"Huh?"

"Mama inkit"

"Bakit anak?"

"Papa laguuuuuuuuuuut!" lumingon si Mukuro sa may pintuan at…

"Hehe… kamusta Bhe?" tumayo sya at inilapag sa kuna ang anak ganun din ang ginawa ni Chrome sa isa pang anak. Nagtitigan ang kambal at sabay na isinigaw ang "Papa laguuuuuuuuuuut!"

"Yun pala ang sinasabi mo kay Kai habang wala ako?" paunti-unti itong lumapit at inilabas ang kanyang sandata; walang nagawa si Mukuro kung di ang kumaripas ng takbo palabas kasunod ang asawa.

Patuloy pa rin ang kambal sa pagsasabi ng "Papa laguuuuuuuuuuut!"

_**Matapos ang habulan**_

Pagod na ibinagsak si Mukuro ang sarili sa upuan sa sariling opisina, uumpisahan na sanang gawain ang mga papeles ng…

"Nufufu… kawawa ka naman, mukhang sa sofa ka matutulog ngayon." Hindi niya pinansin si Daemon at nagpatuloy ito sa pagpirma sa mga papeles at paggawa ng report ng nakaraang misyon.

"Aba… silent treatment ang drama" wika nito at umupo sa sofa.

"Kufufu… wala ka sigurong magawa?"

"Kaya nga nandito ako kasi wala akong magawa"

"Kung hindi tulong ang ibibigay mo umalis ka na lang"

"Nufufu… ganyang mo ba dapat tratuhin ang taong iyong pinagmulan?" tanong nito.

"Kufufu… for all I know baka hindi tayo magkadugo at tsaka baka hindi kayo nagkatuluyan ni Elena or hindi ka nagka-asawa"

"Correction… widow at single parent ang nakalagay sa status ko"

Nagtaas ng kilay "talaga? That's so complicated" patuloy pa rin sa pagpirma "Sige nga anong masasabi mo para makaroon ka naman ng pakinabang" sandali itong nanahimik.

"Ano na melon?"

"Sandali lang piña" matapos ang ilang sandali "Ah alam ko na! magpakamatay ka na lang" binawi nito agad ang sinabi ng biglang tumayo sa kinauupuan si Mukuro.

"Biro lang, eto seryoso na, do something romantic" tiningnan sya ni Mukuro na para bang nasisiraan na sya ng bait.

"Romantic as in…?"

"The usual candle light dinner, flowers and lots of promises na hindi ka na gagawa pa ng kahit anong kalokohan at hindi mo na rin idadamay ang mga anak nyo" payo ni Daemon.

"Hmm… pwede, pwede" ani ni Mukuro habang nagkakamot ng baba.

"Wag mo na kasi patagalin ang pagdurusa mo sa sofa lalo na't malamig ang gabi" kinilabutan "maniwala ka man o hindi ayokong maranasan mo iyon, hindi maganda"

Ngumisi "hindi ko alam may pagka sentimental ka rin naman pala, despite ng mga negative records mo sa Vongola hall of fame"

"kayo eh… puro negative ang tinitingnan nyo" at kumuha ng libro mula sa katabing table. Nung itinaas para basahin nagkataon pang nakaharap kay Mukuro.

"Nangaasar ka ba?"

Ngumiti "Medyo… sabi ko syo bored ako at kailangan ko ng amusement kaya magbabasa na lang ako ng libro"

Hindi na nakapagbasa pa si Deamon dahil nagkaroon uli ng part 2 ng habulan at naiwan ang librong kulay black and yellow sa sofa na may title na.

'_Pineapples for dummies'_

* * *

**Hibari**

"Sir Kyoya!" sigaw ni Tetsuo habang kumakaripas ng takbo.

Nagbigay ng ilang pang utos si Kyoya bago harapin ang humahangos na si Tetsuo "Anong problema?" tanong nito.

"Sir Kyoya may bisita kayo"

"Sabihin mo busy ako"

"Hindi po pwede"

"At bakit? Sino ba iyan at inaabala ang trabaho ko?"

"Si Maam Yune po at galit na galit"

Nagbuntong hininga "Sige ikaw muna ang bahala dito, nasaan ba sya?"

"Nasa training room nyo po" at umalis ang cloud guardian para haraping ang nagngingit-ngit na asawa.

Dalawa lang ang naiisip nyang dahilan kung bakit galit ang asawa; una naubos ang paboritong cake sa paboritong bake shop o tungkol kay Kyosumi at ipinapanalangin nya na yung una ang dahilan; nang marating ang training room agad sya sinalubong ng...

CRASH

Umilag at inilabas ang kanyang mga tonfas, agad nyang sinalag ang arnis na dapat tatama sa kaliwang sentido.

"Ano bang problema Yune?" at sinangga muli ang arnis na tatama dapat sa sikmura "Gusto mong malaman?" umikot papunta sa likod upang patamaan ang kanyang gulugod.

"Naubos nanaman ba ang cake na paborito mo?" nagbackflip para lumikha ng distansya sa pagitan nilang mag-asawa. Sumugod si Yune.

"Hindi ba sinabi ko na syo tigilan mo na ang pagtawag sa mga tao ng herbivore, carnivore at omnivore!" sinubukang patirin si Kyoya pero tumalon ito.

"Anong problema doon?" nagupper cut gamit ang dulo ng kanang tonfa pero nailagan ni Yune. "Tch."

"Ang problema yung anak mo nakuha na rin ang pesteng habit mo"

Matapos ang ilang pang suntok, sipa, pag tumbling, habulan at sirang suit ni Kyoya tumigil na rin ang dalawa upang makapag usap ng mahinahon.

_**Opisina ni Kyoya**_

Nang makapagpalit si Kyoya ng suit nagsimula na ang interogasyon este pag-uusap.

"Kailan pa?" tanong ni Kyoya mula sa kinauupuan.

"Kanina" sagot ni Yune matapos uminom ng tsaa.

"Sinong tinawag?"

"Si yaya"

"Anong tawag?"

"Herbivore" dito na nagngalit ng husto si Yune, kita naman dahil nadurog ang tasang hawak. "I know you're a man with a few words, pero pinaliwanag mo sana agad sa anak mo I'm sure maiintindhan nya naman iyon ng kahit konti" tumayo at lumapit sa lamesa.

Naalarma ng konti si Kyoya ngunit hindi nya ito ipinakita. Tumayo si Yune sa harapan nito at namewang.

"Ano nang gagawin mo ngayon? Cleary it's your fault, kung hindi mo sana ipinarinig kay Kyo yung salitang iyon hindi sana nya nakopya and pray tell kailan nya narinig iyon syo?"

"Siguro nung isang araw ng nakikipag usap ako sa phone" paliwanag nito.

"At sino ang kausap mo sa phone?"

" "

"KYOYA!"

"Yung omni— si Sawada" naningkit ang mga mata ni Yune nang marinig ang sanang itatawag kay Decimo. Itutuloy sana ang sermon ng may kumatok…

Knock knock

"Pasok" umupo ito ng maayos habang si Yune naman ay bumalik sa sofa.

"Maam, Sir" pumasok ang may edad nang yaya ni Kyosumi karga ang bata na kasalukuyan ay umiiyak. Lumapit si Yune at agad umalis ang yaya.

"Sshh… bakit umiiyak ang baby ko?" masuyong tanong ng ina.

"*hic* bivore away… whaa… *hic*" sagot ni Kyosumi. Tumayo si Kyoya upang lapitan ang anak ngunit natigilan ng maramdamang lumalamig ang aura ng asawa.

"Sino ang nangaway sayo?" tanong muli nito.

"Kai… laro… away *hic*"

"Lagot sa 'kin ang piñang ama ng herbivore na iyon" lalabas na sana ng silid ng biglang…

"Yaya, pakikuha si Kyo" matigas na sabi ni Yune, agad pumasok at lumabas ang katulong karga ang bata at nagpunta sa play pen.

"HIBARI KYOYA ILANG BESES KO SASABIHIN TIGILAN ANG PAGLE-LABEL NG MGA TAO SA PALIGID MO!"

Itinakip ni Kyoya ang kamay sa mukha at nagsabing "Hinaan mo yung boses mo, pwede?"

Nagtaas ng kilay "Ang gusto ko lang naman lumaki si Kyo na may tamang pakikipagusap sa ibang tao, ang tawagin sila sa pangalan at makayanang tumagal sa presensya ng maraming tao; ngayon, kung hindi mo magagawan ng paraan tanggalin yang impluwensya mo yang sa kanya…"

Hindi na nya kailangan pang ituloy dahil alam naman ni Kyoya kung saan sya laging natutulog kapag may nagawang kasalanan yun ay ang couch, sofa, mahabang silya, isang upuaang maaring higaan ngunit hindi kumportable tulugan.

Nang matapos ang meeting de abanse nilang mag-asawa, isang malakas na buntong hininga ang pinawalan nito.

"_Kahit kailang talaga hindi ako manalo-nalo kapag nagde-debate kami, ano ang gagawing ko?"_ isip ni Kyoya habang nagmukumok este nag-iisip hindi nya napansin ang isang presensya sa kanyang opisina.

Magbuhat ng pumasok at lumabas ng silid si Yune, nasa isang sulok si Alaude ikinubli ang presensya at nakinig sa susapan.

Ayaw man nyang aminin pero naaawa sya sa kalagayan ng descendant at nang lumabas si Kyoya ng silid agad kumuha si Alaude ng papel at least matutulungan pa rin nyang ibalik ang status nito sa pagiging carnivore sa harap ng mas carnivore na asawa.

Nang bumalik si Kyoya isa sulat ang natagpuan sa lamesa na may kasamang handcuffs, lumingon sa paligid inaalam kung may bakas na iniwan ang nagiwan ng mahiwagang sulat, nang wala syang matagpuaan kanyang binasa ang sulat hawak sa kabilang kamay ang handcuffs.

_Kyoya,_

_Ayaw mo man o hindi ito lang ang payo ko… minsan kailangan maging herbivore muna kahit sumandali ang isang carnivore, trust me… the probability of your survival will go up to 100% kapag ginawa mo ito._

_Alaude_

_P.S. ang handcuffs ay para sa mga piña, good luck!_

Ngumisi si Kyoya, ayaw man nyang aminin pero tama si Alaude kung gusto nyang tumagal hindi nya dapat salubungin ang galit ng asawa, buti na lang mahal nya ito at gagawin nya ang lahat para sa kanyang pamilya.

Kaya nag-iwan sya ng isang sulat at tsaka lumabas ng silid. Nang masigurong wala na nga ang nakababatang cloud guardian kinuha nya ang sulat.

_Alaude,_

_Hn…_

_Kyoya_

_P.S. makakaasa kang gagamitin ko ng maayos ang handcuffs._

Wow ang haba ng sulat ngunit kahit cryptic ang sulat para sa ibang makakakita nito Alaude being Alaude naiintindihan nya ng lubos ang sulat.

Translation: minsan ko lang ito sasabihin salamat, mahirap din siguro ang pinagdaanan mo sa asawa mo but I'll bet mas matindi ang sayo.

_**End flashback**_


	4. Meeting de Vongola onna

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting de Vongola onna**

* * *

_**9:00 pm**_

_**Vongola recreation room**_

Habang abala ang mga Vongola men nasa isang kwarto naman ang mga kababaihan; bago nito isang text ang natanggap mula sa asawa ng decimo na si Sawada Kyoko, eto ang nakasaad.

_Girls let's meet at the recreation room after nyo patulugin ang mga kids, I have a problem and I need advice._

_Problem: Husband_

Dahil mga nakakarelate nag text back ng Ok ang Vongola women at eto na nga ang umpisa ng Meeting de Vongola onna.

"Nakakainis…!" sabi ni Kyoko "Na aalala ko noong naglilihi ako kay Tsubasa, ang daming dahilan… simpleng pabor lang hindi pa magawa minsan lang naman ako humiling"

"Sinabi mo pa, maraming palusot kahit kitang-kita naman ang ebidensya" dagdag ni Haru.

Napakunot ang noo ni Risa "tapos kunwari walang alam pa inosente effect di naman bagay".

"Halata naman eh… kung sino yung may kasalanan sya pa itong maingay, grr…" sabat ni Hana matapos ibagsak ng malakas ang kanyang kamao sa lamesa.

"Ang hinihintay ko lang naman eh yung sincere na sorry mula kay Lambo pero hanggang ngayon wala pa, mantaking mong sya pala yung kumuha ng cake na hindi naman para sa kanya, kung approve ni Master yung ginawa ko gagawan ko sana sya kaso nagbago ang isip ko" reklamo ni I-pin.

Nagbuntong hininga "Sana lang naman kung may kalokohang silang gagawin wag sa harap ng mga bata at baka gawin nila ito paglaki" paliwanag ni Chrome.

"Subukan lang nila… maghahalo ang balat sa tinalupan at sana normal na ulit yung pagsasalita ni Kyo at hindi na nya tinatawag na Herbivore si yaya, nakakahiya dun kay yaya"

"So… ano ba? Maybo-boycot ba tayo sa mga gawaing bahay gaya ng dati o we will give them a second chance" tanong ni Kyoko.

"I'm willing to give them a chance na pagusapan ng mahinahon ang mga bagay-bagay if I receive an apology galing sa kanila" ani ni Hana na sinang-ayunan ng iba pang mga kababaihan.

Tatapusin na sana nila ang meeting for another topic nang bigla silang makarecieve ng text mula sa respective husbands.

_Go to the balcony at 10:30 pm I have something to say._

_Tsuna/ Hayato/ Takeshi/ Ryohei/ Lambo/ Mukuro/ Kyoya_

Nagulat sila ng sabay-sabay na tumunog ang phones nila at tumingin sa orasan it read 10:30 pm at dali-dali silang pumunta sa balcony, nang sila'y dumating isang sorpresa ang kanilang nadatnan.


	5. Sorry na po

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry Sorry**

_Kung may kasalanan_

_Matuto tayong humingi ng tawad_

_Bonus na lang kung_

_Maging creative ka sa paghingi_

_Ng tawad_

* * *

_**10:30 pm**_

_**Balcony**_

Nadatnan ng mga kababaihan ang kanilang mga asawa sa ibaba ng balcony sa may garden, suot ang usual suits ang pagkakaiba lang ay ang suot na shirt na kakulay ng kanilang flames.

Si Tsuna ang nasa gitna, sa kanan sina Hayato, Takeshi at Ryohei sa kanyang kaliwa si Lambo, Mukuro at surprisingly katabi si Hibari; mga nakapose ala super junior (_a/n: imagine nyo yung MV ng sorry sorry yung dance version yun ganun_).

"Kyoko, mahal… kung hindi kita napagbibigyan kahit bihira ka humiling hayaan mo I will do my best to make it up to you, mapatawad mo lang ako" sabi ni Tsuna.

"Hindi naman talaga ako nagsisinungaling pero to ease your worries sisiguraduhin ko na hindi na mauulit" dagdag ni Hayato.

"Haha… kung may nakalimutan man ako ipagpatawag mo" sabay kamot ni Takeshi sa ulo.

"I-pin wag ka na magalit… gumawa ulit ako ng bago ginaya ko yung ginawa mo pero masarap yung gawa mo special sya dahil ikaw ang gumawa kaya sorry naman o… bati na tayo" ngiti ni Lambo kay I-pin.

"Kufufu… I admit hindi ko dapat ginawa iyon so… sorry"

"Hindi ko na uulitin" simpleng sabi ni Kyoya.

"Tanggapin nyo sana ang aming sincere na paghingin ng tawag, para sa inyo ito" tapos ni Tsuna at nagsimula ang tugtog.

To the tune of

**Sorry Sorry (answer)**

**By:** Super Junior

**Tsuna:** (nag step forward at inilahad ang mga palad then reaches out)

Hey… oh…

Alam kong may pagkakamali ako, yeah

Patawad na aking hirang oh… my baby

**Gokudera: **(cross arms around the chest)

I'll hold you in my arms

Kung yan ang kailangan ay gagawin ko

**Yamamoto:** (left hand on the chest right hand reaches kay Risa)

Makarma man ako ng isa o isangdaan

Ay… ok lang baby

**All:** (nagsway while snapping their fingers)

Nang ika'y magtampo at nang-isnob ang life

Ko ay boring na, o naging boring na…

Can't you see ika'y nag-iisa sa puso ko

O wag kalimutan, wag namang magkalimutan na

**Ryohei:** (turo kay Hana at nag-nod ng head)

Kahit itodo pa ang pagsho-shopping mo

Bitbit ko pa lahat be assured ayos lang yon

**Yamamoto:** (hands from the chest going forward)

Card ko pa ang gamitin mo, enjoyin mo lang girl

Honestly for you baby

**All:** (2x) (Doing the dance steps of Sorry sorry)

Sorry sorry sorry sorry

Hindi na ko uulit, o di ako sumusumpa

Ng basta-basta, baby

Shorty shorty shorty shorty

Magpush-up, push up, push up

O sermonan mo man ako ay makikinig ako, baby

**All:** (nagsway while snapping their fingers)

Nana… nana…

**Mukuro:** (steps forward turns around once the winks at Chrome)

Kung mukhang malabo pa tayo ngayon

O until next week, yeah

Magkaganoon man, don't worry

Ako'y handang maghintay take your time

No matter how long you wanted

**All: **(nagsway while snapping their fingers)

Nang ika'y magtampo at nang-isnob ang life

Ko ay boring na (**Gokudera:** Oh…)

O naging boring na… (**Gokudera:** Oh…)

Can't you see ika'y nag-iisa sa puso ko

O wag kalimutan (**Gokudera:** Oh my baby…)

Wag namang magkalimutan na

**Ryohei:** (Reaches right hand then closes it)

Kahit itodo pa ang pagsho-shopping mo

Bitbit ko pa lahat be assured ayos lang yon

**Yamamoto:** (points to self, waves hands as if saying no)

Card ko pa ang gamitin mo, enjoyin mo lang girl

Honestly for you baby

**All:** (2x) (Doing the dance steps of Sorry sorry)

Sorry sorry sorry sorry

(**Gokudera:** Oh…)

Hindi na ko uulit, o di ako sumusumpa

Ng basta-basta, baby

(**Gokudera:** ng basta baby…)

Shorty shorty shorty shorty

Magpush-up, push up, push up

(**Gokudera:** hey baby…/ ahh…)

O sermonan mo man ako ay makikinig ako, baby

(**Gokudera:** O sermonan mo man ako ay makikinig ako, baby)

**Hibari:** (steps forward and does the unthinkable lumuhod sya beybeh! While reaching out both hands to his wife)

Sana naman ay mapatawad na

(**Gokudera:** hey…)

Hindi na 'ko uulit, tell me we're alright

(**Gokudera:** yeah…)

Handang magsakripisyo para lang syo

Magsorry sorry man ng paulit-ulit

Ay ok lang

**Tsuna:** (left hand on the chest right hand tilting his fedora)

Magtraining man ulit under Reborn

O harapin ang galit ni Lal at Collonelo

**Yamamoto:** (hand in surrender position)

Kung si Xanxus man ang mainis

O si Squalo haharapin ko, yeah…

**All:** (nagsway while snapping their fingers)

Sorry baby, sorry baby

Lam naman ang totoo

(**Mukuro:** oh…)

Ako'y di sinungaling

Di sinungaling

Sorry baby, sorry baby

Lam naman ang totoo

Ako'y di sinungaling

Di kalian man nagsinungaling

(**Mukuro:** yeah…)

**All:** (2x) (Doing the dance steps of Sorry sorry)

Sorry sorry sorry sorry

(**Mukuro:** oh…/ oh my baby baby…)

Hindi na ko uulit, o di ako sumusumpa

Ng basta-basta, baby

(**Mukuro:** ng basta baby…)

Shorty shorty shorty shorty

(**Mukuro:** oh…)

Magpush-up, push up, push up

O sermonan mo man ako ay makikinig ako, baby

(**Mukuro:** O sermonan mo man ako ay makikinig ako, baby)

**Lambo:** (random Hip hop dance steps)

O baby ang mag lie

Hindi gagawing mag-lie

O ito'y hindi isang lie

Sunugin mo man ang bahay ko

Kunin mo man ang lahat ko

Pati na rin Vongola ring ko

Ako mayche-change ng diaper ng baby

Magluluto ng hapunan

Maglalaba ng lahat ng labahin

Gagawin ko makamit lang muli

Ang iyong precious love

**All:** (nagsway while snapping their fingers)

Nana… nana…

Habang patapos ang tugtog unti-uting pumupunta sa kani-kaniyang pwesto upang gawin ang posing ala super junior.

* * *

**Shurah:** Sa mga readers pasensya na po sa medyo crappy na lyrics, anyway para mas maganda I suggest na i-sabay nyo sya sa mismong tugtog.

Thank you po ulit sa mga nagreview. Ciao!


	6. One million reviews

**Chapter 4**

**One million views**

_Minsan hindi natin maiiwasan_

_Kung dati Nobody Nobody but you ang drama mo_

_The next day ang hindi mo alam_

_Instant YouTube sensation ka na_

* * *

_**Kinabukasan**_

"BOSS!" sigaw ng humahangos na si Hayato.

Pagpasok nya sa opisina ng boss, laking gulat nya nang naroon na lahat ng mga guardians nakapalibot sa harap ng computer ni Tsuna, bawat isa ay may kakatwang mukha, pati si Hibari na ayaw dumikit ay napilitang lumapit.

"Alam nyo na?" tanong ni Hayato habang pumupwesto sa harap ng computer.

"Lagot sa 'kin ang gumawa nito" ani ni Hibari sabay labas ng handcuffs _(a/n: teka di ba kay Alaude yan?)_

"Kufufu…" ngisi ni Mukuro habang iniisip ang gagawin sa talipandas na nag post ng video nila.

"Haha… nakakahiya pero aminin nyo ang gwapo natin" tawa lang si Takeshi pero matalim na ang mga mata.

"EXTREME KA-GWAPUHAN!" habang pinapatunog ang mga kamao.

"1 million views agad matapos lang ang…" chinek ni Lambo ang date ng posting ng video "…isang araw, ilang beses kaya nila pinanood ito?" tanong pa niya.

Nagbuntong hininga na lang ang Decimo sa loob-loob nya hindi na kailangan mag tanong pa kung sino ang nagpost; alam naman nyang isang dating baby na nakasuot ng fedora ang may kagagawan nito. Ang hindi lang talaga niya maatim ay yung mga comments sa baba ng video.

Nag-scroll pa sila upang basahin ang mga comments at ito ang ilan sa mga nabasa nila.

**MamaSurriA:**

My precious! Gagawin ko lahat maging akin ka lamang… kyaa! So sexy naman ng Decimo at mga guardians nya.

(**Cue:** shivering)

**ThePrinCe:**

Ushishi… antaying nyo lang Vongola magkakaroon din kami nyan.

**Kero2pi:**

Ahh… hindi ko alam na may ganitong quirk ang master ko.

(**Mukuro:** kufufu… magda-dissect ako mamaya ng frog.)

**VOIIII:**

Haha… mukha kayong mga tanga! (**Cue:** vein twitching)

**Volta:**

Mas gwapo ang boss ko dyan.

**VariaBoss:**

Che… pasikat!

**EroJulie:**

Kung sana manlang mga babes ang pinasayaw nyo lalo na si Chrome (**Mukuro:** patay ka sa'kin manyak ka!)

**BigboobHeild:**

Kung lahat ba naman sana ng mga lalaki ganito at hindi gaya nung ISA dyan.

**Koyok:**

Eh…

(**Lambo:** Ang haba, grabe napagod ako kababasa)

**Ryuji:**

…

(**Ryohei:** may mashahaba pa ba dito?)

**ShittP:**

Fioeuu kjgiu… fjija

(**Hayato:** Oi! Secret language ng mga UMA, ichi-check ko yan.)

**KaORu:**

Uso pa pala ang harana.

**eRtMsTr:**

Masubukan nga kay misis.

(**Tsuna:** *snickers*)

**diNObrONcs:**

LOL! Nice one lil' bro

**SuperMario:**

Wow, request ko lang try nyong gumawa ng MV nung fave song ko sa videoke.

**UniHime:**

Nakikita kong gagawa pa kayo ng part 2.

**FulmineGamma:**

Ayos ah… parang alang magawa sa buhay ang mga Vongola.

(**Yamamoto:** Haha… grabe ka naman)

**Nors:**

Pati ata pagiging boy band balak ng pasukin.

(**Hibari:** walang basagan ng trip)

**BigMantazaru:**

Try nyo butsikek Vongola style.

**ILuvMallows:**

Nice going Tsu-kun!

(**Tsuna:** Shoo… anong Tsu-kun?)

**IrIEsho:**

Whaa… pwede pwede

**GoLAspAner:**

Hmm… bagong training method ba ito?

**TensaiGiani2:**

Bravo Decimo and guardians I never knew you had it in you.

**kenChanel:**

The best si Sir Mukuro byon…

**Chikusa:**

Ken ayusin mo namang ang comment mo.

**kenChanel:**

Paki alam mo Chikusa!

**Chikusa:**

*deadpan* Ken naaasar na ako.

** :**

Ahaha… sana para sa aking na lang ang harana mo Mukuro! Luv you!

**MiSt2:**

M.M maguusap tayo mamaya.

**Kora:**

Ano nanaman ang pinasok nyong gulo? Kora!

**ComsubinLal:**

Pagbalik ko galing sa mission mag training tayo Vongola guardians at ikaw Colloneo kahit minsan hindi mo nagawa ito sa 'kin.

**ImrtalSkul:**

As expected sa mga estudyante ko.

(**Vongola:** sinong estudyante?)

**GzozaMstr:**

Hmm… siguro naman ok na si I-pin nito, she got what she wanted.

**TechnoVerde:**

Bagong research material ito.

**IlsIonstMamon:**

Magkano kaya kikitain ko kapag binenta ko ito sa labas ng Vongola?

(**Lambo:** pigilin nyo si Mammon, baka mahuli yan ng MTRCB for copyright infringement)

**WrldsG8stHtMan:**

Kulang pa sa Training

(**Tsuna:** comment ka dyan ikaw itong nagpost nito.)

Pero despite ng kahihiyang sinapit nakakatuwang isipin na bati na ulit sila ng kani-kanilang mga misis ika nga all that is well ends well.

**OWARI**


End file.
